


Heirod and Caedes ==> Get Bi-ZAY

by CallMeCadence, GoBobe



Series: AmbiguousStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (is that what you tag nook eating as?), (which is super kinky on alternia cuz sharp teeth mind you), Aftercare, Angst, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Flirting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Chucklevoodoos, Claws, Clothing Destruction, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Copious Amounts of Genetic Material, Crying, Cunnilingus(?), Dom/sub, Fight Sex, Frottage, Gillplay, Happy Ending, I mean, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Mindfuck, No Safeword, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, POV Original Character, Partial Mind Control, Regret, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery (Fantasies), Smut, Snark, Stripping(?), Sub Drop, Suicidal Thoughts, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathy, Tentabulges, but they still hate each other trust me, cuz our dumb children are idiots, cuz these bastards are nasty, heirod gets some wounds from caedes' horns at one point, hornplay?, mentions of cannibalism, paradrop, please have a safeword kids, sooooooo many kink warnings, spitting, this is NOT SAFE SEX, true hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCadence/pseuds/CallMeCadence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBobe/pseuds/GoBobe
Summary: Heirod Bethla, Cannibal Scourge of the Western Coasts and practiced Chefsacutioner, has been teasing, taunting, and fighting with, the now Preist, Caedes Regium for a very long time. It's been sweeps since Caedes first met him, gnashing teeth and fighting to keep the lowbloods of the western coasts from becoming victims of his hunt.This most recent threat against his moirail, however, pushed him a bit too far and something snapped within him. Now, some feelings, some problems, and a lot of lewd body parts are out where they shouldn't be and no one knows what's going on anymore.Shameless smut/joint experiment in the expression of caliginous romance with CallMeCadence. Caedes Regium is CallMeCadence's original character and Heirod Bethla is GoBobe's. The mentioned relationships in this story are having narratives written to explain them as well, but they are mostly works in progress at the moment. Anyway, enjoy these kinky bastards getting freaky!





	1. Welcome to Bonertown

**Author's Note:**

> My fantroll Heriod Bethla is heavily inspired by IncurableNecromantic's Herod Bethlehem, who is a human version of The Beast from Over the Garden Wall. I'd suggest highly that you read Bluntrust and the rest of her work pertaining to Beast/Enoch because it's such a nontypical relationship dynamic and a blast to read! (Who doesn't love gay villains and well written anti-heros? I know I sure do.)
> 
> Anyway, half this story and half the perspective (Caedes) were written by CallMeCadence, so PLEASE be sure to visit them and give them a highfive to the kudos' cuz they totally deserve it. Especially for putting up for 60+ pages of my complete fuckboi of an OC. ^^;
> 
> Caedes speaks through chucklevoodoos so as a style choice when he speaks it's written with his quirk.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading, and let the hate-sexing begin!

It was a long fight. Surprisingly, there was much less blood than one of them was used to. The juggalo finally was able to knock the menace onto his back and press his ring of knives into his throat. He'd be doing the world a favor.  
  
"Y'know, you're doing me a big favor! Never actually had the guts to kill myself. Ironic, considering how much death and destruction I caused with my own two hands, I know. But, I guess fear of the unknown always was such a big problem for me. Glad I got such a good pal to give me the nudge I need over the edge… Proceed!"

 

* * *

 

“… That’s it?”

Heirod Bethla, currently flat on his back on the ground, stared up into the face of a panting, sweating, obviously victorious, and yet… yielding troll. Caedes Regium was his name. A young juggalo, doing his part to spread Their good word and keep it holy. Studious and strong, slim and vigorous, agile and skilled, and oh so tall. Ridiculously tall. Not to mention ridiculously handsome. It was frustrating having to imagine what really lies under all that makeup, but something about the way his cheekbones bow to his eyes like hills bow to the rising moon, or maybe the way his lips and eyebrows twitch in sync when he’s planning on the fly, or possibly the way his powerful breathing flares his nostrils ever so slightly as it steams in the early night air, made it easy to guess.

The chakram at his throat pulled back and disappeared into a sylladex. Caedes nearly followed suit but he wasn’t so lucky to be able to disappear as easily. Heirod grabbed him by some hair to keep him where he was, but that was a rather long, non restrictive leash.

Thinking back, Heirod doesn’t remember what this fight was even about in the first place. Only recently had Heirod discovered how amazingly pitch he felt for Caedes. He’d been pretty vocal about it, if the increase in flirting recently was any indication. But, this is the first time Caedes has ever gotten _this_ physical in a fight, so it must’ve been one of his big triggers or… could he be feeling the same way? Then again, it could’ve been something about his weak little moirail. That was a common one. Or maybe it was an opera dispute? Heirod’s never seen a troll’s eyes light up so quickly or brightly after he’d heckled a singer in his favorite musical. Or did Caedes himself initiate this one for some reason? Heirod had nary a clue. What he also had nary a clue about what what caused him to change his mind.

“Hey, Caedes,” Heirod said casually. “You _do_ feel guilty, don’t you? I mean, whatever made you decide not to follow through with the _obviously_ correct choice must’ve been something pretty important. I mean, what could be so important that you’d let _me_ , an arrogant, piece of shit, _murderer,_ live? Do you know how many more trolls are probably going to die because of this decision? Because _you_ let me live long enough to keep killing? Probably a lot!”

Heirod’s next move was to wriggle a little farther up to get a more intimidating vantage point on the skyscraper that was Caedes. Said juggalo was still currently still above him, but now on his hands and knees. A slightly more comfortable position, Heirod supposed. As opposed to the “on the balls of his feet, claws in his shoulder, chakram to his throat” predatory crouch Caedes pinned him under at the end of the fight. So, he lifted a knee to dig his heel into the ground and push himself up, and couldn’t suppress a small groan when something long and wet met his thigh.

Not a big surprise, really. Getting _this_ physically violent with one of his favorite trolls was bound to have this kind of reaction from him sooner or later. Some color crept up onto Heirod’s cheeks and his eyes softened. Maybe now was the time to go for it.

Heirod looked into Caedes’ eyes and smirked, “Speaking of things that are your fault… Could _this_ be the reason you’re sparing me?”

Heirod gave a playful yank at Caedes’ hair to get his face closer to his before giving him a quick, passionate kiss. Since Caedes was acting weird, it wouldn’t be uncalled for to test the waters here. It was only a quick collision of teeth and a soft caress from hungry lips before Heirod kept talking.

“Cuz… I don’t think we’re done here yet.”

 

* * *

 

Caedes paused when he felt resistance against his scalp, and he turned to face the violet blood again. It was impossible to forget he was a sea dweller with his blood seeping through a few good gashes on his torso, and those fins were flared out in a way that made it obvious that Heirod thought he had the upper hand here. He hadn't exactly landed the finishing blow, so maybe on some level Heirod did have the upper hand.

His jaw set tightly when he heard that casual tone, and he knew Heirod wasn't about to let him leave so easily. It was difficult not to get wrapped into the sea dweller's game when he used that tone. He let Heirod have his moment in the spotlight if only because he did need a few moments to really mull over the questions.

He tensed when Heirod moved, expecting a counter attack of some kind, but the soft groan broke the tension in him. That was not a sound of pain, and he damn well knew it. He should have been pulling away, but the tug on his hair and the cool set of hungry lips crashing against his set his blood on _fire._

He felt the ghost of a snarl crawling into his chest as he pressed his palm to Heirod's throat where the blade of his Chakram had been threatened only moments ago. His fingers curled to the column of flesh to add just the slightest amount of pressure to the pulse he felt there.

 

_~~I Sh0uld let y0u deal with this predicament y0urself.~~ _

 

Caedes pushed Heirod's head back into the grass roughly, boring into him with his glowing gaze. Where his voice was usually calm and collected, just a whisper in the back of one's mind, here it had a sharp edge to it like he wanted to hurt the sea dweller just with his tone.

 

_~~0ne 0f us sh0uld have s0me m0therfucking m0rals here.~~ _

 

* * *

 

Heirod wanted to giggle when Caedes tried to put himself on a moral skyhorse. By all means and definitions, Heirod Bethla deserves to die. His livestock wouldn’t suffer with him gone, the coastline would feel safer, and even Heirod himself wouldn’t have to suffer every waking and sleeping moment of his life with the blaring hypocrisies that formed the unstable base for his reality. Caedes, a troll of the church and a troll of good deeds, would be doing the world _and_ him a favor by getting rid of him.

But, Instead of Caedes doing the right and moral thing, Heirod is not only alive, but being indulged with wonderful pressures from the very troll who wanted him dead. His eyes rolled back in his head as Caedes kept squeezing him. He bit his lower lip as his breathing started to get a little more flustered. Caedes probably wasn’t going to kill him this way, which was a little disappointing, but he hoped he’d keep doing it for as long as he could.

Heirod’s arms, having not been restrained, snaked their way up through the jungle of thick locks that framed Caedes’ face before one hand came to rest under the juggalo’s chin, allowing Heirod’s thumb to mess with those gorgeous lips. He explored the texture of the pigment and the elasticity of the skin through gentle touches and presses. It gave Heirod a warm feeling in his gut knowing some of this smudged artwork was on his face right now. The other hand was busy slowly combing through the wavy black mane that fell like a waterfall from Caedes’ head onto Heirod’s chest.

Heirod’s eyes were glazed over with lust as he hoarsely spoke, “What morals, Caedes? You obviously made your choice, and you chose the wrong one. You might as well start enjoying the repercussions of your mistake and… do that a little harder...”

 

* * *

 

Caedes felt his teeth grind together as the cool fingertips wandered across the expanse of paint on his lips and jaw. The tender feeling of the action had him leaning back a fraction with another silent snarl. He snapped his teeth at the curious digits to ward them off, because if anyone was allowed to stroke his face like that it sure as fuck wasn't going to be Heirod. Not after how he'd threatened his moirail.

He gathered up Heirod's wrists in his hands, digging his claws into the cool flesh before slamming them down against the ground. He fit the seadweller’s forearms behind his horns, drawing his wrists together into the tight grip of one of his hands.

He was angry at himself for giving in like this, and even angrier that he'd let himself start to hate Heirod romantically. It was just too fucking easy to fall into this cycle. He was a fucking disgrace of a sea dweller and a troll, but he gave Caedes a purpose. Protect the lowbloods on the coast from this fucking tyrant. But, he’d never thought it would go this far. He’d never thought he would actually _want_ Heirod Bethla.

He squeezed his fingers tighter around the cool throat before he slid his knee up between Heirod's thighs.

 

_~~It's n0t my place to pass judgement.~~ _

_~~If my Messiahs wanted y0u dead they w0uld take c0ntr0l 0f my hands and paint the mirthful fucking pictures in y0ur bl00d.~~ _

 

He leaned down, still baring his teeth, as his penetrating gaze met the distant look in Heirod's eyes.

 

_~~Lucky f0r y0u they aren't t00 m0therfucking keen 0n vi0let t0night.~~ _

 

* * *

 

Heirod’s eyes started fluttering shut as he felt Caedes move his leg forward. As it got closer, his back started arching higher and his teeth clenched harder. Right up until it landed right where he needed it and it all let go with a shameless moan.

A stupid sentiment flashed through Heirod’s mind in that split second: “Maybe dying _would_ suck after all. If you’re dead, you can’t feel this. And this is very close to being just as good as the first bite of a hot meal.”

However coherent the thought might’ve been, it left as soon as it came, and Heirod started wriggling in Caedes’ grasp, trying to get a little more pressure. Heirod is a mutant. A freak. A disgrace to his entire race. A useless being made up of only scum and lies. His first and only quadrant relationship so far with another troll ended in her brutal death, her body and bones carved into art by his own hands. Fate always hated him when it came to relationships. Which is why it felt downright poetic and so, so lucky to Heirod that fate had decided to give him a second chance. This time, with a gorgeous beast who not only wants to kill him, but actually _hates_ him.

His eyes could barely focus when they opened, but he could make out Caedes’ face, inches away from his own, staring into his eyes with a look that could only be described as:

 

_Primal._

 

Heirod pleaded in choked whispers, “If you won’t k-kill me… then… punish me…”

 _“_ Break me, Caedes.”

 

* * *

 

Caedes felt heat rushing to his groin when Heirod moaned and squirmed against him, and he could practically feel the sea dweller’s bulge searching for a point of contact through their pants. He looked so vulnerable pinned down against the dirt, and there was something so satisfying about that fact, something so intoxicating about that needy look in his eyes and the soft openness of his expression. He watched the soft puffs of fading breath dissipate into the cool night air, and for a moment he couldn’t take his gaze away from the soft parted lips.

  
When the pleaded gasps came he pushed Heirod’s head back with an ease that astounded him because the sea dweller shouldn't have trusted him so much to just let him grab his throat and expose it to the world. He would have found it almost downright serendipitous if he didn’t hate the violet blood so deeply that it ached in his bones.

He rubbed his knee over the writhing bulk he could feel coiling against the sea dweller's thigh, and he let his claws graze over the pulse that he controlled. Just a tease of his sharp claws. He was careful not to draw blood. He felt Heirod’s voice trying to rise against his palm, but he kept his steady pressure. He could read lips well enough that the sea dweller didn’t need to speak above more than the wheezy whisper he allowed.

When he saw those lips forming a plea to destroy the violet blood, he heard his breath shudder audibly as his bulge lashed for somewhere tight and wet to rut into. He leaned down hungrily to take Heirod’s mouth with his own, and he licked his way past the cool lips to tangle his tongue against the sea dweller’s. He took a moment to gather himself again, and he caught Heirod’s lower lip between his teeth to suck it into a light bruise before he pulled back just enough to let his breath collide with the sea dweller’s in the air.

  
_~~I w0n't break y0u. N0t entirely.~~ _

 

He finally released his hold on the sea dweller's throat if only to free his hand again, and he leaned back so he could see what he had to work with. After a moment of perusing he hooked his forefinger under the knot of the sea dweller's tie and pulled it loose. He looked it over and he could tell from the weave of the material that it wasn't very sturdy, but it was thick enough nonetheless.

  
_~~I l0athe y0u.~~ _

 

His eyes started to glow that bright purple as he willed his chuckle voodoos deeper into Heirod’s mind to keep his wrists held tightly to the ground while he worked. He pulled the tie softly between his fingers, just feeling the surprisingly cheap material. Usually the sea dweller was classier than this. Heirod must have been aching for a fight if he was that prepared. He smoothed the tie over the sea dweller’s eyes before lifting his head so he could tie it off as a blindfold. He made sure the knot was done well enough before he smoothed his hands over the clothed sides, letting his gaze follow his fingers down towards his goal.

He grasped Heirod’s thighs tightly in his claws and pushed them open before pulling their hips together with a barely restrained growl so the violet blood would know just what he was getting himself into. He rolled his hips slowly against the wet patch he could feel growing against Heirod’s pants. His bulge writhed and pressed as hard as it could into the friction, greeting the sea dweller’s nook hungrily.

 

* * *

 

Heirod wanted to snicker at the disgust Caedes was showing to his overenthusiastically presented throat. Did he forget he was suicidal? It’s almost as if he was disgusted at Heirod for even _looking_ like he trusted him.

The kiss Caedes thrust upon him took him a little by surprise. It was gentle. Almost _too_ gentle. He welcomed it with open arms and open lips regardless, kissing back with a tilted head in full fervor. As it ended, his eyes squeezed shut as his lower lip _finally_ took some abuse, but it wasn’t near enough. He let out a frustrated, wheezing whine when it finally broke and glared at Caedes with all his remaining strength. Why wouldn’t he _bite_ ?! His chest and arms were _still_ bleeding from his claws earlier, so why was his mouth any different!? It felt like he barely even left a bruise! What would it take to get Caedes to punish him for real?

He wanted to voice his complaints but as soon as he felt coherent enough to whisper, Caedes’ hand left, and all the air he was denied came rushing back like fire through his insides. He could feel Caedes reach into his mind and grab his arms too, before he started touching his neck. It was an odd, smooth, sensory distraction from the the much more painful feeling of his breath struggling in and out of his body. He felt it “ssshhhhffff” smoothly out from under his vest and into Caedes’ hand. Then, his necktie was gone.

Then again, he also didn’t feel it. The mental squeezing of the chucklevoodoos kept him in an altered state _just_ a bit outside of his sensory reality, and he could barely feel anything apart from what Caedes was feeling and the magic cementing his arms behind his horns. He hoped this wouldn’t go on forever because of that feeling. Or rather, lack thereof. This was his first black pail ever and he really didn’t want to be “out of it” in any way if at all possible. But, it’s not like he could fight back for now, or really voice any complaints.

He barely felt the tie as it was smoothed over his eyes, behind his fins, and tied off behind his head among his forest of curls. It was really hard to get any coherent thoughts together to figure out what that meant, but a vague sense of excitement overtook Heirod as the knot was finally tightened. Whatever came after the chucklevoodoos stopped would be a complete and utter surprise. Heirod wanted to smile at how vulnerable Caedes was making him. It was almost like he cared.

The best was yet to come though, quite apparently. As Caedes lifted his hips off the ground and into his own, Heirod saw _stars_. What greeted his dripping nook felt like it was over a _whole_ _foot long_. Maybe even ridged! All previous complaints melted into his 10 Ceager whore moans, as he desperately tried to thrust with his lower back into the monster now holding his feet and pride off the ground with deliciously pricking claws. There was _no_ way he wasn’t getting _annihilated_ by that thing! There’d be blood for sure! Reality was still muffled by the magic hold on his arms, but the feeling was so overwhelming, it was easier to find words.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Heirod said, breathlessly, “And I thought you wouldn’t have the guts to _really_ hurt me… You’re massive… Fuck… Nnnng… I hope you’re planning on tying up my hands too, sweetie…? This juggalo magic stuff is getting a bit… dampening…”

 

* * *

 

Caedes watched as Heirod's lips parted in what had to be the best sound he'd managed to get out of him all night, all eager and open like he couldn't contain his excitement. He had to bite into his lower lip to contain himself as well as he built up friction between them. He heard the material under his claws ripping, and there was the wet pool of blood under his fingertips as he pulled the hips up more firmly against his own like if he tried hard enough he could fuck Heirod through the layers of clothing.

He could practically smell the thick arousal coming off the seadweller as he moved one of his hands to go after the belt holding up Heirod's pants. He felt heat rising in his face at the soft wet 'squelch' he heard with each roll of his hips. When Heirod called him “sweetie” of all things, he sort of wished he had something with him to make a gag out of, too. He could always fashion something up, but then he wouldn't be able to hear how much the sea dweller wanted it later, and Messiahs above he did want to fucking hear that.

He leaned possessively over Heirod with the belt in hand, and he wound it around the violet blood's wrists before he managed to tie it off tightly enough that the sea dweller wouldn't get much room to move, but not so tightly that he wasn't getting blood flow to his hands. He eased the chucklevoodoos out of Heirod's mind and couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped him once the pressure was gone because he could focus more easily on claiming and marking the body under him.

He hooked his finger under the top button of Heirod's shirt, and with a quick motion he sliced the shirt and vest open to further expose the sea dweller to the chill of the night air. He slid his palm over Heirod's sides to let the layers fall out of his way before he dragged his claws shallowly over the scarred sides with a heavily aroused breath.

 

* * *

 

Life was so damn good as Caedes’ bulge squirmed and squelched against his while they rutted on the ground. Heirod’s head tilted back as far as it could without crushing his arms while his hips snaked and pulsed against Caedes as best they could. He could hear his own pants dripping with his arousal so much he could smell it. He always loved his own smell. Whenever he pailed himself (or whenever Noxima was generous enough to let him come) it drove him crazy just to taste it afterwards. And now, he was wetter than he’d been in his entire life! He could only imagine behind the blackness of the tie what kind of beautiful shade of purple and indigo was pooling below them both. He hoped he’d get to see later. Maybe taste. Or maybe Caedes could taste _him._ His bulge twitched and lashed around as he thought of Caedes’ sharp teeth, dancing so close to his bulge. He imagined them scraping along the whole length and watching the blood mix with the genetic fluid. It would hurt _so good_ and it’d be _so dangerous._ Heirod’s moans got a little louder just at the thought.

But then the frotting stopped for a moment and Heirod could feel his belt being unfastened and pulled off. Heirod felt relieved for the action, yet still wound up and needy as Caedes took it off and, thankfully, tied off his wrists. With his arms tied behind both his primary and secondary sets of horns, Heirod was gleefully stuck. He couldn’t sit up and move his arms back without dislocating his shoulders, and he couldn’t move his hands forward without having to stretch over is primary horns and around is secondary horns which would take a _lot_ of effort. The chucklevoodoos thankfully released as well, and Heirod was completely at Caedes’ mercy, fully aware and fully willing.

He started to get a little more excited as Caedes started teasing around under his vest and shirt. It was about damn time for some clothes to come off, but Caedes seemed to be taking his sweet time. Heirod groaned, frustrated, and then growled outright as Caedes effectively destroyed one of his favorite undershirts by slicing it in half. Then he had the nerve to tease him with light scratches instead of the heavy and bloody ones he so desperately wanted!

“That was one of my favorite shirts, you pisant preist!” Heirod said towards his own stomach where he could only assume Caedes’ head was. “And quit being so fucking gentle! I told you to break me, not pet me!”

Heirod kicked off a shoe and squeezed Caedes by the hips with his legs. With his position a little more secure, he took his naked foot and dragged it’s claws along Caedes’ side, hopefully drawing blood. If _that_ didn’t show him what he wanted, he didn’t know what will.

 

* * *

 

Caedes could feel Heirod's genetic material seeping straight through to his bulge, and his breath stuttered a little with excitement as he gave a slow firm roll of his hips over the soaking folds that were just aching for him to stretch them open. He leaned his hips back a little just to see how wet Heirod was, and he licked his lips as the aroma only grew stronger. He could practically see the stain starting to form in the material as his bulge lashed and twitched in the restraint of his pants.

He couldn't help but smirk when he managed to drag the offended growl out of Heirod at the loss of his shirt, and he smoothed his palms up over the shallow scratches before raking his claws down the raised violet lines again a bit harder than before. He leaned up to soothe his tongue over the dip just below the sea dweller's throat. Motherfucker tasted like sweat, musk, and want. He managed a small breathy laugh against the violet blood's skin when Heirod began complaining about his methods.

 

_~~M0therfucker, when did I ever give the impressi0n y0u were in charge here?~~ _

 

He let the warm thighs drag him back down against Heirod's nook with a soft, wet slap, and he breathed a pleasured sigh over the folds of one of the sea dweller's gills. He dragged his claws over the scratches again hard enough that he felt blood rising under his claws, but he didn't stop at the base of his previous scratches. He pulled his claws down under the hem of Heirod's pants, dragging them around to the button so he could do away with the barrier.

Caedes felt the sharp scratches digging into his side, and he hissed in surprise because he hadn't thought the sea dweller was that flexible. His side stung as he felt blood staining into his shirt, and he felt a growl boiling up in his throat. He dragged his teeth around one of the gills at the side of Heirod’s neck before he laved his tongue over the folds experimentally as he tore open the front of Heirod's pants with a loud _rip_.

 

* * *

 

Heirod could not help but yelp as his hot lower body was so suddenly introduced to the cool night air. He didn’t have time to feel angry about his pants being so flippantly ruined, as his bulge surged with fluids and rubbed as best it could between the fabric of Caedes’ legs. Heirod’s mouth hung open with hot breath steaming out into the air as he moaned, uttering pleasured nonsense at the sweet, sweet friction. He couldn’t feel any more lucky if he tried. Pailing with Noxima was _never_ this intense or rewarding. Caedes was _so_ different. So beautiful and strong. So enthusiastic. So damn _hot_. And he never wanted it to end!

Then came the tickles at his neck. His gills were tightly closed so his land respiratory system wouldn’t cross systems with his water breathing one, but Caedes seemed bent on seeing what would happen if they opened. Heirod was about to lose his mind. Gillplay was almost _better_ than choking! His late friend knew that better than anyone, even if she didn’t do it for this lewd of a purpose. A wet tongue lapped over them and he could feel them threatening to flutter open at the moisture. He kept them closed as tightly as he could though and tried focusing on Caedes’ bulge. He needed to be able to breathe until he figured out exactly how big he was. After that, Caedes could decapitate him, and Heirod wouldn’t mind at all. It’d be a final moment well spent.

The massive pants Caedes always wore were so misleading with their dropped crotch as to where his groin actually was. Heirod bit his lip and closed an eye under the blindfold in concentration as he tried to feel around down there for the monstrous appendage that greeted him so roughly the first time. It was hard to pull away from the instinct to rub against Caedes’ nook through the fabric, but he resisted just enough to feel around in front of him. The feeling was almost overwhelming and so pleasurable as they tried to intertwine through the fabric. From what he could feel, he felt ridged all over, just like the underside of his own. His own was more fancy. He had two rows of bumps on top of his, long fin-like wings along both sides, and horizontal ridges underneath. He felt kind of disappointed that Caedes’ bulge was so simple, but he guessed it wasn’t the embellishments. It was the sheer size _and_ how he used it.

Letting his lower body go back to doing whatever it felt was best, Heirod laid back let Caedes do whatever he wanted. It would drive him crazy if they didn’t go all the way soon, but savoring what was happening now definitely wasn’t a bad idea. The claws at his sides and belly reopened wounds from the fight, and he could feel the sting and ooze of fresh blood as it dripped onto his sides, past his grub scars, and onto the ground. The sensation was heightened by the fact that his eyes had nowhere to look, so Heirod had nothing else to do but _feel._ His neck twitched and shivered as Caedes gave him more kisses and grazes of his teeth, his torso huffed erratically with each new wound Caedes opened up, and his legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they squeezed, stretched, and shook with the various sensations.

“Caedes..,” Heirod said. “Caedes, fuck… This is so _good_ . You’re so fucking good and your bulge is so _big_ . Fuck, Caedes, please… _Destroy_ me with your bulge… make my nook _bleed_ … You’re so beautiful, but you’re such an idiot, shit… Please, _fuck me_ …”

 

* * *

 

Caedes made short work of the rest of Heirod's pants by tearing them apart, and he tossed the shreds off to the side so they wouldn't be in his way. His hands didn't stay off of Heirod for long after, and he dug his claws into Heirod's hips as he felt the wet bulge sliding over his groin in search of more sensation. He couldn't even deny the streaks of purple working down in his inner thighs when he felt the bulge pressing towards his nook. He was sure the pastel colored pants were a fucking mess at this point.

He ran his tongue over the gills with a bit more vigor before Heirod’s bulge seemed to seek out his own confined shaft, and he bit down hard into Heirod's shoulder so he could contain the sounds that wanted to ache up out of his chest. He wanted to keen, growl, and moan, but he had a vow to uphold, so he pressed his tongue to the blood he was drawing so he could keep his focus.

His bulge writhed and coiled in its confines to try and match the curves of Heirod's as he pulled open old wounds along the sea dweller's sides and over his chest. He'd never been so rough on another troll before, but part of him felt good to just let go and lay into Heirod in the worst way. He'd fought with Heirod enough to know he could take a lot, and he was teetering towards the edge of letting loose and taking full advantage of that fact. It was hard not to get wrapped up in the begging with Heirod writhing and fucking pleading to just destroy him.

Caedes finally pulled his claws back so he could free himself from the confines of his pants, and his bulge spilled out eagerly to greet Heirod's nook. He let go of Heirod's shoulder, leaning back as his tip rubbed around the folds with what little control he had left. He pulled one of the seadweller's legs up onto his forearm, spreading him open to make this easier as his bulge rubbed eagerly through the mess of genetic material. His tip finally found the silken opening and with a long slow roll of his hips he eased inside until he felt some resistance.

He bit into his lower lip as he rolled his head back. Heirod was so eager and so tight. He'd only gotten as far as he did because of how fucking wet the sea dweller was for him. His bulge squirmed for a deeper purchase, but he was patient and started grinding his hips slow and controlled against that strong clench.

 

* * *

 

To any creature within earshot, Heirod’s moans and cries would seem to permeate the air with a unique thickness. It was almost like they were coming out of _your_ mouth as much as his. Heirod was too far gone to realize this for himself, but one thing was for certain: if he couldn’t make Caedes scream, he’d scream for them both. And scream he did. As the teeth sunk into his shoulder, and he could feel the ghost of the vibrations Caedes was trying to suppress, it only made his nook all the wetter. He groaned for Caedes and made a choked “ahuh-aah” noise for the excruciatingly painful wound in his shoulder.

When the bite released and Caedes released himself from those stupid fucking hammer-pants, Heirod wanted to throw his head back in ecstasy onto the ground despite his arms being stuck there. He was getting what he wanted, like a good troll. Noxima only did this when she was really pleased with him, so he must’ve done something good to be able to go all the way like this the first time without incessant teasing and torture. So, he tried his best to keep doing what he was doing and lifted his legs as they were grabbed and pulled apart.

And then Caedes entered him, and the world melted away for a good few seconds. Heirod’s mouth hung open with drool and half screamed moans as he just kept going deeper and deeper, filling his insides like nothing he’d ever felt before. The ridges dragged along his nook and pressed against him with an overwhelming variant texture, before it got too thick at the base and Caedes stopped. Heirod _whined_ for him to keep going! It didn’t even hurt yet, and he knew he could take it! He wiggled his hips against Caedes’ as he settled and started moving again.

That’s more like it! With each thrust, the ridges of Caedes’ bulge abused the sensitive skin of his nook dragging out, pushing back in, and pressing all around. His belly was on fire and his neglected bulge reached forward to curl around the base of Caedes’ while he roughly fucked into him. The 10 Ceager whore moans reached a whole new level of slutty as he tried to move his hips in time with the agonizingly slow pace Caedes was setting. This felt so fucking good, but it wasn’t enough and he knew Caedes was doing it on purpose! He rocked desperately against him and his legs twitched at every new twist and turn Caedes would take inside him. He hoped his ill timed rocking would frustrate him into going faster, but he was completely helpless. Completely helpless and hopelessly under Caedes’ control.

 

* * *

 

Caedes could have honestly drowned in the sounds Heirod was letting out, all heavy and desperate for release of the tension he could feel in those wild hips. It sounded like Heirod hadn't been fucked good and thorough in a long time, and he was about to make good on fixing that. He rolled his head forward again and released his lower lip with a loud exhilarated huff as he took a firm, bruising grasp of Heirod's hips to hold them still.

He let Heirod’s bulge writhe forward to take a hold of his thick base, and that helped him find the control he needed to not slam into the sea dweller before he was ready for that. He felt himself coiling and stretching open the walls with each slow push of his hips. His bulge caressed and darted against each quiver the tight nook offered him, and his panting was getting dangerously close to vocal.

Caedes dropped the leg back to his hip so he could place his hand on the ground for support when he felt Heirod flutter open for him. He thrust deeper until he found resistance again, grinding and rolling the sea dweller's bulge between his pelvis and his swollen nook lips as his own claws tore into the grass. His face flushed hot when he pulled back with the loud sound of wet suction, and when he thrust back in, Messiahs above that was a fucking _miracle_.

He fucked the sea dweller slow and deep, bowing his head to press the tips of his horns against Heirod's chest as he panted hot, thick clouds into the night air. He slid his hand away from the violet blood's hip, and coaxed the gripping bulge away from his base and into his palm. He wound the length between his fingers and traced the tip of his claw along one of the fins.

 

* * *

 

Heirod was getting close. He honestly never expected it to get this hot this quickly, considering how relatively _tame_ Caedes had been treating him so far, but, fuck him, this was so perfect he couldn’t contain himself. The possessiveness in the way Caedes grabbed his hips and held them there was such a sexy, unspoken “shut up” that it shot all the way up and down Heirod’s spine before it settled in his groin and belly where the heat was starting to get intense.

As Caedes ground into him, his bulge was squeezed with the slapping of flesh and hip undulations. Heirod’s brain was a flurry of noncoherent thoughts. Why was he so fucking good at this?! Why was he able to give him exactly what he wants and yet never what he really needs? How did he know that this grinding would drive him shithive maggots with desire?

It took some intense willpower and self restraint not to just let _everything_ go when Caedes started fondling his bulge. His horns were digging new wounds and punctures into his chest and his claws teasingly scratched the entire way up and down his sensitive bulge. He put everything he had into screaming Caedes’ name and rolling his hips in time with Caedes’ thrusts, praying it would be enough to keep him from coming. He didn’t deserve to get off first, not when the troll who handed his horns so soundly to him was pounding his nook like a feral animal. He had to wait. Nothing was more important than getting Caedes to come first.

 

* * *

 

Caedes felt his hips stuttering and speeding up as Heirod wound tighter around him like a spring just fucking ready to go off. He let the hips meet him rougher and faster as he ground his bulge deeper into the absolute mess he was making out of Heirod's nook. He could feel the seadweller's genetic material splashing up against his wrist with the force of his thrusts as he squeezed the bulge in his fingers, rubbing the heel of his hand over the twisting length.

He bit his lower lip to bleeding trying to hold back the growls and keens that kept rising in him. It was so hard for him not to join in with Heirod fucking praying his name so loud it rang in his pan like a hymn. His thighs burned with the effort of his tempo as he raised his head up again. He pulled his slickened hand up to press it against Heirod's throat again as he watched the hot flush of lust rise in the sea dweller's face.

He curled his fingers against the gills again, spreading the violet hue over each one with his fingertips. His hips were shaking more as the wildfire in his groin raged hot enough that it threatened to blind him to everything else. He was so fucking close he felt himself leaking trails of pre over the inside sea dweller's nook.

 

* * *

 

With Caedes’ hand very suddenly on his throat again, his body had to convey Heirod’s vicious appreciation in place of the thrilled and feral screams his mouth wanted to make. Heirod’s hips tried to strangle Caedes’ with the strength of their squeezing, and his insides clamped down on the priest's bulge like a velvet-lined vice. Feeling rapidly came and left in painful tingling as his head lifted and slammed down over and over onto his arms in time with the savage tempo of Caedes’ hatemaking.

Heirod’s tongue lashed out like a flame when the smell of his own genetic material surged into his nostrils. His gills reacted with a similar zeal as Caedes’ drenched hand fully tricked them into opening, causing Heirod to gasp and flop like a fisherman’s catch. The overwhelming stimulus continued crushing his mind as less and less oxygen and more and more pained pleasure began dominating his reality. He was no longer a troll. His conversion into a mindless fucktoy was complete and only an orgasm would break the spell.

Less and less recognizable words came screaming from Heirod’s violet lips, as bestial roars and every absurd form of Caedes’ name took their place. His toes curled and his gut clenched in preparation for what was to come.

 

* * *

 

All of the breath was knocked out of Caedes as the tension in his muscles pulled into a tight tremble. His claws dug into Heirod's throat as he tried to find purchase anywhere. Release hit him so hard he could feel the sharp wave of pleasure surging from the base of his horns to the tips of his toes. He was frozen with the intensity of it as he poured everything he had into Heirod's nook with a jerking motion of his hips grinding against the violet blood's. His own nook clenched emptily with the aftershocks, and there was the trickle of his color running down his quivering thighs that had him grinding his genetic material deeper against the hard clench.

Finally he was able to pull in a sharp gasp of air and he let go of Heirod's throat. He slid his hand down over the violet blood's chest and along his side as he came back to himself again. He took a moment to catch his breath before he reached into his strife specibus for his chakram. He grasped Heirod's forearm tightly so he wouldn't move and carefully worked the blade under the knot he'd tied into the belt. With a sharp jerk of his wrist he sliced through the leather and his chakram went back into his specibus.

 

* * *

 

To say Heirod’s orgasm hit him like a heavy-duty four wheel device was an understatement. Reality shattered at that moment, and he straddled the line between life and death as all his nerves surged and burned with the heat of a supernova. Consciousness threatened to slip from his grasp as well with the hand on his throat clamped down on his windpipe, just daring it to buckle from the pressure. Time stopped, thought stopped, and space condensed right back into Heirod’s nook and bulge before it exploded again in a vulgar display of genetic material cascading from his innards onto the ground below.

Coming back down wasn’t much easier. When the hand on his throat disappeared, all the air that had been denied entry to his body rushed back into his respiratory organs, dragging brimstone and knives inside with them. Even more painful was the feeling of his gills recovering from the moisture induced opening. Gills can’t get oxygen from the air when on land due to the lack of weightlessness and moisture needed for them to function. When his gills opened, it felt like breathing in hot poison as it began drying out his aquatic respiratory system. As they closed again, the moisture coming back to them and excess oxygen being removed made them cramp up in effort, leaving Heirod’s neck stiff, bruised, and weak as his land lungs resumed doing their job.

Even more distressing, his innards only composed half of his new injuries. His arms flew apart once they were released and laid there prone as blood and feeling came back to them, tingling uncomfortably. The various cuts and scrapes from Caedes no longer had adrenaline and endorphins to mask their sting leaving Heirod’s entire body feeling sore and painful. Any strength in his legs dissipated, and his hold on Caedes’ hips released unceremoniously. Gravity ripped their union apart and dropped Heirod on the ground into the mess of their orgasms with a ”splat”.

Even if he did have the mental faculties to speak at this point, Heirod would have nothing to say. Words had no chance of ever describing what he just experienced, nor could they express what he wanted to say to Caedes. All he could do was think, hope he wouldn’t pass out, and thank whichever gods were up there for the unholy religious experience they decided he was worthy of.


	2. Immediately Regret Going to Bonertown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caedes consults another member of the church and decides it's high time to do something about the whole "cannibal" problem. Welcome to the smut intermission!

Caedes took a moment to catch his breath while he gathered himself. He was trying to hold off thinking too hard about what this meant for them exactly as he shifted his pants up again to cover himself. It was a bit hard not to think a little about his choices with Heirod laying under him, prone and seeming very pleased with himself. He forced his muscles to move as he leaned back to watch Heirod try to find himself again. It seemed the sea dweller was having more trouble getting his shit together than he was, so he leaned down and cut the tie away from Heirod’s sight.

 

He contemplated whether or not he should just leave the sea dweller on the ground to fend for himself. He hated Heirod, but he didn't exactly want him dead...at least not by someone else's hand. So he couldn't exactly leave while the sea dweller wasn't even able to put up a fight. His jaw went tight as he made the decision for himself, even though he didn't fully enjoy what the outcome would be.

 

He pushed himself up to his feet, and his knees wobbled a little until he was able to shake some sense into them. He reasoned with himself that going through with this made him a better troll than his...kismesis. He had to wonder at least briefly if Heirod would do the same for him, but he immediately doubted it.

 

He stooped down and looped his arm under Heirod's waist before hoisting him up onto his shoulder. If he was going to clean up the mess he'd made, he needed to get his hive set up and the trees were too dense to pull the tent out of his sylladex.

 

He took a deep breath before he began weaving his way around the trees towards a clearing he knew was nearby. They’d passed through it on their fight, and while it would be a tight fit for his tent, but he would have to make it work because it would be a longer walk to get completely out of the forest.

 

Once at the clearing he selected the tent in his sylladex and after playing a short game of ring toss, with a bit of difficulty because of the unconscious seadweller on his shoulder, the tent popped up fully formed in the center of the grassy expanse. He pushed the thick canvas out of his way to get inside before he tied it off. Inside was a massive performance area that was cluttered with the different hobbies he’d picked up over the sweeps. Where the bleachers for an audience would have rested he’d set up his living space.

 

He glanced around for somewhere appropriate to set the unconscious seadweller before deciding the floor would be best. He did have seating platforms big enough to lay Heirod down on, but he didn’t want to have to get genetic material out of the cushions of his couch or his only concupiscent platform.

 

He grabbed a towel and fresh water bottle from his sylladex before setting to work on cleaning the other troll up. He took the shirt, which had thankfully been spared from most of the mess, and folded it up on a table. He dumped Heirod unceremoniously into his coon, and then set about cleaning himself up.

 

One fresh coat of paint and a change of clothes later and he was starting to feel like a regular troll again. He flopped down onto his couch with a weighted sigh. He’d just supply bandages for Heirod when he woke up. He was an adult. He could bandage himself up.

 

Caedes pulled his husktop off of the armrest of the couch and set it into his lap before opening it up with a pointed motion. He was feeling incredibly conflicted about everything that had happened. By all accounts Heirod Bethla should be dead. It would have been so motherfucking easy, but then of course the seadweller would’ve _wanted_ to die. He gritted his teeth. He hated Heirod for that, and he hated himself for hating Heirod in a way that wasn't platonic.

  
He leaned his head back over the armrest behind him, his hair spilling behind his shoulders as he did so. He really needed to talk to Tkiddo about this, but he didn't have his thoughts together enough for a feelings jam. Plus he'd have to wait until Heirod left for her to come over. He needed a proper jam after the shit he'd dove horns first into. With a few clicks he managed to open up his trollian to figure out who else he could talk to about this to bide his time, and keep his sanity. His answer came when he saw that Mwonai was online.

 

\-- symphonicReverence [SR] began trolling mutedVisions [MV]  --

 

SR: ~~Deirfiúr?~~

SR: ~~I kn0w this is sh0rt n0tice, but I need spiritual c0unsel...~~

MV: re4lly…? Str4ng3… im list3n1ng d34rth41r…

SR: ~~I’ve just d0ne s0mething that is very… m0rally ambigu0us f0r my sect.~~

SR: ~~Actually, it's not all that ambigu0us f0r mine, it would be c0nsidered pard0nable or a bad j0ke at the w0rst, but it's left me feeling very c0nflicted.~~

MV: 1m worr13d…

MV: pl34s3 conf3ss…

SR: ~~I c0uldn’t…~~

SR: ~~I felt the righte0us anger of the Messiahs in me, but they left my hand bef0re I c0uld kill him.~~

SR: ~~Heir0d is still alive~~

SR: ~~And he's in my c00n…~~

 

\-- mutedVisions [MV] stopped trolling symphonicReverence [SR] --

 

\-- mutedVisions [MV] began trolling symphonicReverence [SR] --

 

MV: …

MV: why...?

MV: you know 4s w3ll 4s 1 wh4t h3…

MV: wh4t th4t *monst3r* d3s3rv3s…

MV: d34rth41r…

MV: 1 n33d to pr4y…

SR: ~~I believe I may need t0 as well, but n0t while he’s here.~~

SR: ~~I kn0w *very* well what he deserves, but…~~

SR: ~~This is s0mething I w0uld prefer t0 speak with my m0irail ab0ut, but I w0uld be putting her in danger right n0w.~~

SR: ~~The Messiahs are playing a very unfunny j0ke 0n all 0f us if this is their will.~~

SR: ~~I may have…~~

SR: ~~Struck up a rivalry with him…~~

MV: c43d3s…

MV: you w4nt my gu1d4nc3…?

MV: r3p3nt…

MV: now…

MV: f1x your m1st4k3 and 3nd h1m wh1l3 h3s h3lpl3ss…

MV: h3 w1ll…

MV: h3 *1s* corrupt1ng you…

SR: ~~Deirfiúr, I d0n’t kn0w if I have the strength.~~

MV: …

MV: do you w4nt m3 to do 1t for you…?

MV: 1f you c4nt fr33 *yours3lf* of h1s w1ck3dn3ss…

MV: th3n som3on3 3ls3 h4s to…

SR: ~~I d0n’t kn0w…~~

SR: ~~I c0uldn’t put that burden 0n s0me0ne else.~~

SR: ~~I’m feeling c0nflicted because I d0n’t want him dead, but I d0n’t want him killed by an0ther's hand.~~

SR: ~~I want that satisfacti0n.~~

SR: ~~Is that wr0ng?~~

MV: d34rth41r…

MV: 1t 1s my m3ss14hs g1v3n duty…

MV: p4ss3d down from The M4rtyr3d…

MV: to do wh4t3v3r it t4k3s to prot3ct 4ll th3 l1fe Th3y b3stow3d 4pon our unworthy world…

MV: g1v3n th3 ch4nc3…

MV: 1m d4mn sur3 th4t monst3r wont hes1t4t3 to k1ll you f1rst…

MV: 1s tú mo dh34rth41r…

MV: c41thf1dh m3 tú 4 chos41nt…

SR: ~~Thank y0u, deirfiur.~~

SR: ~~I w0uld like t0 try s0mething first… if I might suggest.~~

SR: ~~I’m n0t as cl0se t0 the Messiahs as y0u, but my v0ice can still change him.~~

SR: ~~I have changed him in the past…~~

SR: ~~If I put the righte0us fear in him he may n0t hurt any0ne else…~~

SR: ~~But, I w0uld l0se him. That much I kn0w.~~

MV: …

MV: 1f h3 st4ys 4s h3 1s…

MV: h3 w1ll d3stroy you and th3 world w1th no doubt…

MV: but…

MV: you *4r3* th3 most 3xub3r4nt pr34ch3r iv3 b33n bl3ss3d to l1st3n to…

MV: …

MV: 1f you c4n suc33d…

MV: 4nd k33p h1m from do1ng 4ny mor3 h4rm…

MV: 1ll st4y my judg3m3nt…

MV: but 1f h3 hurts you or 4nyon3 3ls3…

MV: 1ll b3 forc3d to s4v3 you…

SR: ~~I understand.~~

SR: ~~Thank y0u f0r lending me y0ur ears, deirfiur.~~

SR: ~~The carnival is mirthful.~~

MV: m4y your d3ck d34l jok3rs…

 

\-- mutedVisions [MV] stopped trolling symphonicReverence [SR] --

 

* * *

 

 

As catatonic as Heirod was at the end of the whole debacle, his hold on consciousness wouldn’t let go. Something inside his mind just wouldn’t let him stop fighting whatever it was the outside world was throwing at him. The entire time he was under and recovering, it felt like he was having a lucid nightmare. The nightmare wasn’t anything traditional. There was no gore, no sounds, no scents or touches. There was only a feeling of intense spite that kept him from giving in.  

 

Then, there was an unexpected feeling of all-encompassing warmth. Only once it registered that his body was safe did the spite keeping Heirod alive finally dissipate, and he slipped into a surprisingly peaceful slumber.

 

His vacation from reality had to end though, and his eyes unwillingly fluttered open when his bodily pains yanked his mind out of limbo. The immediate visions of blurry green sent a shockwave of disappointment throughout Heirod’s entire being. He knew it was too good to be true. He must’ve fallen asleep in his coon, and his brain conjured up the most beautiful, cruel, and realistic fantasy he’d ever seen just it could be ripped away when he woke up. There was no way he and Caedes actually…

 

His hand moved through the slime and landed on his forehead. He had a massive headache. The rest of him didn’t feel much better, either. His legs felt like they had just run 50 miles, his hands could barely make a fist they were so weak, and his torso felt like it was on the wrong end of a voodoo doll that was mistaken for a seamstress’s pincushion.

 

He decided at this point it was probably a good idea to just bite the bullet and assess his wounds before he got too aware of the pain. So, he reached over to push himself out of the curved crevice of his recuperacoon to find that… it wasn’t curved anymore? And the inside felt roughly textured? His recuperacoon was all smooth on the inside… Where was he?

 

Very gingerly, he felt around for an opening and pulled himself through when he found one. After letting the fluid drain from his body and blinking the goop out of his eyes, his jaw hung open at what he saw. He was in something like a circus tent. A bunch of shit for circus acts were cluttered around the middle, and where the stands for an audience should be were a bunch of home amenities just strewn about.

 

The realization hit him hard and he swallowed dryly in fear. He hoped he was kidnapped. He really hoped he was just being held captive by some kind of circus freak. This couldn’t be…

 

His face went ashen when his fears were confirmed. He was right there. This was _Caedes’_ hive. This was _his_ recuperacoon. _He_ brought him here.

 

When their gazes met, he could only say one thing:

 

“... why?”

 

* * *

 

Caedes had managed to touch up his face paint long before Heirod had woken up, and he was finally managing to gain his composure again. He wasn’t as emotionless as he wanted to be, but he was able to sit down without pacing the length of his hive now. He’d long ago put his husktop away, not wanting the distraction because there was no real way he could distract himself from what he was going to do. He’d done it before, but that didn’t make him any more eager to do it again.

 

The first time, he’d been overcome with rage and a need to protect his lusus. This time he was resigned to the knowledge that it would need to just be done. There was still the need to protect the trolls along the coast, but that righteous anger was not there. It was something more akin to a numb sadness, and his steepled fingers were shaking just slightly with nerves.

 

He took care of his quadrants. That’s something he’d always prided himself in, but now he would have to turn his voodoos on one of them, and mere hours after the quadrant had even formed. It was something he didn’t like to do even when necessary. It was the righteous judgement of his Messiahs, but that was their will, not his own.

 

He folded his fingers tightly to quell the shaking as he heard Heirod shifting around in the slime, and he looked up as the sea dweller pulled himself up onto the lip of the coon. When he saw him the jittery feeling came back again; like an angry buzzing under the skin that threatened to pull his muscles into fight mode. He needed his moirail. He needed Tkiddo more than he’d ever needed her in his life, but he couldn’t bring her over until this was done.

 

With a surprising amount of self control, he reached over to the arm of the couch to where his first aid kit was and he slid it across to the base of the coon. He folded his hands again so tightly that his knuckles went white. He sat there for a moment, boring his stare into the opposite wall, but his peripheral gaze never left Heirod.

 

_~~Why d0 y0u d0 what y0u d0, Heir0d? Eating 0ther tr0lls I mean...~~ _

 

* * *

 

Heirod flinched when Caedes reached over to grab and throw something at him. When the object landed in his field of view, an overwhelming feeling of rage and disgust filled him. This bastard thinks he can try to kill him then make a 180 in the way he treats him with no consequences? Not to mention how much of a sadist this makes him if he listened even once to Heirod’s wishes.  

 

A small growl escaped his throat before his acting instincts kicked in and he settled into a relaxed and pompous demeanor. He was going to torture him verbally and maybe physically once he was up to it for being ripped away from his destiny and ignoring his question so blatantly. He let himself settle back down into the recoupracoon, laying his arms across the lip and resting his head on his arms.  

 

He looked at Caedes, eyes half lidded and smirking, “You mean you don’t already know? I love my food for the same reason you decided to try and kill me, fuck me, then tossed that offending little item at my feet. We both love ripping trolls away from their destinies! And judging by how sore my nook is, I’d say you already know _very_ well how pleasurable it is to consume another troll. Anything else you’d like me to confess, preacher?”

 

* * *

 

Caedes felt his jaw clench tightly shut when he saw the self satisfied smirk find its way onto Heirod’s face. He hated that fucking look, and he hated how needlessly complicated the answer he received was. He couldn’t even make heads or tails of what the motherfuck Heirod was saying, but he sure as fuck knew it wasn’t what he was looking for. None of that shit was an honest answer. Heirod was trying to play up his emotions, and he hated how well it was working on him despite him knowing that. If anything knowing it made the anger more potent.

 

It was sick how well the other troll could push his buttons, and even worse how fucking exhilarated it made him feel. Heirod was a cocktail of hell-mirth shot straight into his fucking veins with every word he said. He was surprised how long he’d held off. Had he really been so blind to the fucked up chemistry they’d had? No, it had to have been denial.

 

The only thing that kept him from ripping Heirod out of the slime was how motherfucking much Mwonai would hate him if he didn’t go through with this. He respected her just enough not to let the instinct take him again.

 

_~~Speak Alternian, m0therfucker. I’m n0t playing y0ur m0therfucking game right n0w.~~ _

 

* * *

 

The sarcasm that dripped from Heirod’s lips was thicker than molasses, “Oh no, did I use too many big words for you? I’m _soooorry_!”

 

The twitch in Caedes’ eyebrow at his comment was the second most satisfying thing he’d gotten him to do tonight so far. He grinned in self congratulations at the ease of being able to push his buttons. Good Grop, he was so black for him it hurt. Well, the emotional kind of hurt. It was a given and obvious from the state of his body that romping with Caedes was already the most physically painful thing he’d experience this sweep.

 

Speaking of which, he gave himself a little lookover before he said anything else. The slime so generously provided to him along with his naturally fast healing ability did wonders to a lot of the superficial wounds he collected throughout the night. However, a few of the more severe ones seemed to whine at him as he eyed the exposed flesh within the lacerations. As irresistible as conversing with Caedes was, it would probably do him good to minimize the immanent hurt of living he was going to experience after this. Just because he wants to die, doesn’t mean he wants to live in pain.

 

“How about this,” said Heirod. “We put a pause on this conversation and that obvious aneurysm you’re about to have so I could maybe get cleaned up a little? Possibly use that little box of spite you’ve so _generously_ provided me? Get dressed even? That is of course, as long as you want me to…”

 

Heirod flicked his chin up seductively as he stood up and turned around in the recoupracoon, resting his lower back on the edge and propping himself up with his elbows. He craned his neck to watch Caedes take in the multitude of cuts, scrapes, welts, and punctures he left all over his back.  

 

“I’d understand entirely if you’d want to admire your handiwork for _just_ a little longer.”

 

* * *

 

Caedes would have left the room if he trusted Heirod in his hive, but the thing was that he definitely didn’t trust the sea dweller at all. He hadn’t fully taken his eyes off of him since he’d woken up, and he knew damn well that was necessary for staying alive. He offered a flash of fangs at the sarcasm, a brief but soundless snarl before he closed his lips again. He needed to take a minute to breathe if any of this was going to go right, but, knowing Heirod, even in the best case scenario none of it would go smoothly.

 

He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and let out the angry gust as his shoulders sagged a fraction. He was in no way calm, but he didn’t feel there was a threat that he would go leaping off the couch at now.

 

He glanced up from where his gaze had fallen to the lip of the coon when the seadweller spoke. He had to agree at least to himself that Heirod getting dressed would help him fucking think straight. Of course shit with the seadweller was not that easy, and when the cool expanse of gray with sharp contrasting violet cut and beat into it was turned to him, his gaze lingered longer than he was comfortable admitting to. His fingertips itched to run over the darker bruises and deeper cuts just so he could make that self indulgent expression melt away again.

 

He ran his hand through his hair to give his fingers something more innocent to do. He caught Heirod watching him and there were _sparks_ in his gut. The nauseating cousin of pleasure coiled in him before he broke the gaze angrily. Maybe he should have let Mwonai take care of this.

 

_~~Just put s0me m0therfucking cl0thes 0n.~~ _

 

* * *

 

 

Heirod gave a pleased little chuckle. He took his time getting out of the recuperacoon just to indulge in how easily he could fluster Caedes. That feeling of triumphant, spiteful pleasure settled in his own gut as he exited the recuperacoon and slid down behind it to give himself _some_ barrier of privacy between him and Caedes.

 

He didn’t see any kind of ablution trap anywhere around Caedes’ hive, which disappointed him slightly since he wouldn’t be able to get as clean as he liked. But thankfully, Heirod always leaves his hive prepared for a hunt, so he got to work emptying the “clean tasting” category of his sylladex and getting himself a little more presentable. The first order of business was getting rid of all the slime still dripping off of him in globs, so he grabbed a few of the towels he normally uses for mopping up excess blood from his kills and wiped himself off from horns to heels. His hair needed a little more attention since it was much harder to just towel all the goop out of that curly mess. He took the spray bottle he takes with him on hunts to use in helping prepare bodies for cleaner dissections and misted alongside vigorously toweling at his mop until it poofed back into his normal jew-fro. Lastly, he thanked his past self as he started putting on the extra set of clothes in his sylladex. Normally, the extra set was used for quick appearance changes to avoid the suspicion of locals, but it worked very well in this case for getting back into a presentable state after a fun night with your kismesis.

 

The black pants and shoes went on as easily as they could, barring the small claw wounds in his thighs, but he hesitated putting on the short sleeved button up shirt with his symbol on it. He needed to do some work to the bigger wounds on his chest and arms before he could put that on, and he wasn’t about to let another opportunity to get Caedes all hot under the collar go to waste.

 

So, entirely shirtless and entirely shameless, he strolled around to the front of the recuperacoon. He eyed Caedes coyly as he moved with deliberate slowness. He was already in a hive designed to be performed in, so why not put on a show? Holding his shirt in one hand, he stretched his arms into the air, showing off his battered sides and muscular carapace before laying the shirt onto the recuperacoon so he could easily get it later. Then, he sauntered over to the medkit on the ground and with his back to Caedes, swiftly bent over with a subtle wiggle of his hips to pick it up.

 

There was a flash of repressed fondness as he opened up the medkit, but it very quickly vanished and gave way to winces and grunts as he got to work stitching up the two biggest cuts he could reach. He didn’t mind the pain. He’d done this a thousand times before and even had it done _to_ him a couple of times. However, having Caedes only a few feet away, probably relishing in the fact that he was in pain, prompted him to make a _little_ more noise than necessary. He also made sure to not skimp on some more skin flaunting as he bandaged up his now stitched and cleaned wounds.

 

Then, it was just an easy motion to grab his shirt and button up the front as low as he could get away with. He also had suspenders, a bowtie, and a neat hat to complete the look, but those would have to wait. Even if they did make him look dapper and dandy, that wasn’t the look he needed right now. The look he needed was one that would drive Caedes absolutely insane, and that didn’t require much clothing at all.

 

Heirod leaned against the recuperacoon, crossed his arms, and kicked one leg over the other as his familiar smirk settled back onto his lips.

 

“Now,” he said. “Where were we?”

 

* * *

 

Caedes managed to lean back into the couch a little and relax when there was at least some form of barrier between them. He was still incredibly tense, but the spring of his muscles had unwound just enough for him to sag into the soft cushions a little. He needed to keep his focus, but that seemed to be the one thing he was having trouble with. Reminding himself that Mwonai would be incredibly unhappy did help, but Heirod was damn good at keeping the rational part of his mind distracted. It wasn’t healthy how much control the seadweller had pulled so far.

 

He was just pulling himself together when Heirod came back into full view again. He was a fucking priest, he shouldn’t have been nearly as affected as he was when the other troll stretched and twisted for him. Flashes of the sea dweller laying under him a writhing mess were more than eagerly thrust into the forefront of his mind again, and the sounds didn’t help as Heirod began stitching himself up while making those _noises_.

 

He’d thought on some level that having Heirod fully dressed again would help. He was wrong. He was very motherfucking wrong. He suppressed the urge to lick his lips at the way the shirt clung to that body. It seemed like a nice material, and he wondered fleetingly how it would sound when it ripped like he was opening a present on 12th Perigee’s Day. His claws curled into his palms, biting hard into the skin so he had something to focus on. This was a losing motherfucking battle.

 

~~_Y0u were talking y0urself in m0therfucking circles, and we were getting m0therfucking n0where._ ~~

 

He leaned forward again and let up the pressure on his palms. He didn’t exactly want to bleed because he was certain Heirod would take that as an invitation for more mockery. Briefly he wondered how bad it would be to give in just once more to temptation. It was sick to want to add more weight to the sins around his neck so soon, but still the thought had come. He needed to be near Aetrum and Tkiddo again soon. Being away from them as long as he’d been was making him feel like he was losing his damn thinkpan. Heirod just seemed to have an ability to put a veil between him and the rest of the world. It made it easy to forget why this all was a bad idea.

 

He bowed his head forward and reached up to fist a hand in his hair tightly as he took in a deep shaking breath and let it out. He just had to keep a hold on his sanity. He looked up through the shroud of his hair over at the cocky motherfucker leaning on his coon.

 

_~~This shit isn’t m0therfucking happening again.~~ _

 

* * *

 

Heirod was just eating up the reactions Caedes was trying to hold back. He could hear him breathing like a misfiring engine the whole time, and watching him clench his own hair with shaking fists was almost enough to make him chuckle out loud. Caedes wasn’t the only one fighting the sexual tension, though. Heirod’s eyes threatened to glaze over with lust again, and he couldn’t help but bite his own lip as he watched Caedes get more and more wound up. That palpable tension brought his mind right back to when it all exploded from Caedes, and Heirod was left at his mercy. The faintest shade of color flushed his face for a moment before he fell back into character.

 

Heirod made an exaggerated “oh” face and held up a claw after Caedes incorrectly predicted their future, “Oh, that’s right! I asked you why you spared me, you asked me why I eat trolls, and neither of us got an answer we liked! Fancy that!”

 

Heirod readjusted his hands back across his chest and looked at Caedes with a glint of mischief, “You know, maybe I’d be willing to use smaller words if I got my question answered first? I _am_ just… hehe, “dying” to know what possessed you to keep me alive.”

 

* * *

 

Caedes watched the color rise in Heirod’s face, and the brief moment of ghosted but genuine pleasure over his expression was enough to break him. He was pushing himself to his feet before he could get his wits about him, and he crossed the distance with long strides. His hands slammed into the recuperacoon on either side of the seadweller’s head, but he didn’t push himself closer. Part of him hoped that Heirod would have the right mind to get away from him, but he was pretty damn sure they both knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

Glowing eyes narrowed dangerously at Heirod as Caedes leaned down to bare his teeth aggressively. He just needed to get this motherfucking over with, but his mind was warring over what exactly _this_ was.

 

~~_Y0u wanted t0 die, m0therfucker._ ~~

 

He more saw his hand fitting to the curve of Heirod’s jaw than actually willed it there.

 

_~~Wasn’t g0ing t0 give y0u the m0therfucking satisfacti0n.~~ _

 

* * *

 

Heirod beamed at the beast barreling towards him and didn’t even flinch as claws landed on either side of his head. He was reminded of when he was whining about Caedes going slow and Caedes asked him, “When did I ever give you the impression you were in charge here?” Heirod couldn’t stifle a giggle. It appears the control Caedes thought he had was slipping away more and more after each word he said. Heirod was obviously the one in charge, now.

 

As those glowing eyes and bared teeth inched closer and closer to his face, Heirod fought himself to not just kiss and ravish that face as he had those many hours ago. As much as he wanted to however, it did give him more satisfaction though to be able to prove _he_ had the self control Caedes, apparently, severely lacked. So, he stayed deathly still, inhaling Caedes’ breath and scent with a pleased face.

 

“That makes sense,” said Heirod. “I guess I owe you an answer now too, don’t I? I’ll tell you why I eat trolls. Three reasons: One, most of them would die long before you or I anyway. Two, I enjoy the taste immensely. And three, no one has ever cared enough about me to try and stop me.”

 

His twitching fingers betrayed his emotionless facade. He wanted so badly to grab Caedes by the shirt and smash their bodies together again in a flurry of hate and carnal pleasures. It took every ounce of his self discipline to stay as he was, and look Caedes in the eyes.

 

“Is that satisfactory? Or, do I need to use even _shorter_ words for you?”

 

* * *

 

When Caedes finally got the answers he needed it was like someone had thrust him violently into a mental cold shower. He found his self control and he grasped onto it as firmly as he could like it was a lifeline. This, all of _this_ was incredibly unhealthy, and he needed to hold onto that fact before he lost his damn mind again.

 

~~_Well...I can change tw0 0f th0se reas0ns at least._ ~~

 

He’d told Mwonai that he was going to try to change Heirod, and he wasn’t a troll to go back on his word. Not easily at least. He could give the seadweller a violent aversion to the taste at least, make him feel ill just thinking about it, and he could damn well change that no one had cared enough to try. As much as he hated to admit it to himself he had to care about Heirod on some level to have not killed him. He had to pity him on some level to be so possessive that he couldn’t even let Mwonai kill him.

 

He kept his grip on Heirod’s jaw as he met his gaze for a brief moment. He didn’t think Heirod would ever forgive him for this, and he was about to lose his first kismesis, but that seemed incredibly shallow in comparison to the countless lives this could save.

 

The glow in his eyes began to shine brighter as he pushed his voodoos into the deepest recesses of Heirod’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwonai Toroka is GoBobe's character. 
> 
> It's headcanoned by GoBobe and CallMeCadence that members of the juggalo faith have their own language used in scriptures and with each other like how latin is used in Orthodox Christianity. Irish/Gaelic isn't necessarily the exact language used, but it is still a good representation of the headcanon regardless. 
> 
> Deirfiur=Sister  
> Dhearthair=Brother
> 
> MV: 1s tú mo dh34rth41r… = You are my Brother.  
> MV: c41thf1dh m3 tú 4 chos41nt… = I must protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> Even with a beta reader to look over everything before you put up a story, there will invariably be a misspelling, a comma missing, or an inconsistency that isn't addressed somewhere in the document. I'd greatly appreciate if you'd point out anything that bugged like that or otherwise you during your reading. It will be changed as soon as it's pointed out because clarity and simplification are the two virtues of language and I will worship them until the day I die. <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful time in which you are awake!


End file.
